


Kinky Brain??

by Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bottom ravi, Dom Drop, Dom Liv Moore, F/M, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Just At The Begining, Liv on brain, Misunderstandings, No Beta, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Safewords, Spanking, Sub Ravi Chakrabarti, not too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training/pseuds/Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training
Summary: Together, the two of them are able to get most of the way through Jane Doe’s autopsy rather quickly, having already gotten most of the examining part out of the way. It’s all going smooth until the scalpel slips from Ravi’s slick fingers and falls to the floor.As he stretches to reach for a new scalpel, the sleeve of his white medical examiner coat rides up and flashes Liv his wrist and bottom of his forearm. It’s just a quick flash before his arm withdraws, holding the bladed instrument he had grabbed, but it was long enough for Liv to get a peak.His skin looks so smooth, with a dusting of hair starting just where his latex gloves end, disappearing into his sleeve. It wasn’t anything she hadn’t seen a million times before, but this time her brain went a different direction. She notices how his shin would look more perfect with her markings on them. Given his complexion, a nice silvery gray would be the perfect rope to use.Although, Clive’s spare handcuffs would have to work for now. And they just so happen to be in the same office at the two M.E.s due to an arrest the other day than went wonky. And if that is not a sign from the universe telling Liv to follow through, she doesn’t know what is.
Relationships: Ravi Chakrabarti/Liv Moore
Kudos: 4





	Kinky Brain??

**Author's Note:**

> Head to the end notes for trigger warnings my dudes.   
> Also, sorry for the title, I had no clue what to call this monstrosity.

Let’s start things off by clarifying that, through her line of work Liv has had many different experiences due to ingesting other people’s memories, thoughts, and personality traits. There have been good experiences, bad experiences, and basically everything in between. Liv had thought, surely by now she must have tried at least one of everything, that she could handle whatever rolls into the morgue. She has also gotten used to the embarrassment that comes with the drastic personality changes, having had done things in front of people while acting like anything ranging anywhere from a child, to a serial criminal, to even a particularly memorable nudist. 

She was sure that nothing could top the last one. 

Until one seemingly average Jane Doe came in, having been found drowned in a motel bathtub, fully clothed. 

The autopsy was uneventful, with obvious signs of a struggle and water filled lungs, it was most definitely murder. The fact that the motel room she was found in was a room under renovation that had been closed for over two months was the only strange thing about the murder. 

Things didn’t start getting interesting though, until Liv ate her brain for lunch, paired with some nice, homemade mac and cheese, complete with habanero hot sauce for some added flavor. 

“Have you had any visions about our victim yet?” Clive asks.

“No.” Liv says, finishing off the last few noodles in her bowl. “You do this every time, the visions aren’t instantaneous you know. It’ll take some time. I’ll call you if anything comes up.” Live replies.

Ever since the police officer found out the truth about Liv’s ‘visions’ he has been relatively normal about it, much to the surprise of both Liv and Ravi. They had expected him to at least ask a billion questions, but he only asked a few and said that her whole eating brains and gaining dead people’s thoughts and feelings explained a lot of her behavior changes over the years. 

As Clive is leaving Ravi motions to the body and to the instruments he has gathered while she ate her lunch. 

“Let's get to work while we wait.” Ravi says, smiling as he holds up a scalpel and indicates to Jane Doe’s body. 

Together, the two of them are able to get most of the way through Jane Doe’s autopsy rather quickly, having already gotten most of the examining part out of the way. It’s all going smooth until the scalpel slips from Ravi’s slick fingers and falls to the floor. Ravi mutters a quiet curse before shrugging and turning to get another one off the table between them. 

As he stretches to reach for a new scalpel, the sleeve of his white medical examiner coat rides up and flashes Liv his wrist and bottom of his forearm. It’s just a quick flash before his arm withdraws, holding the bladed instrument he had grabbed, but it was long enough for Liv to get a peak. 

His skin looks so smooth, with a dusting of hair starting just where his latex gloves end, disappearing into his sleeve. It wasn’t anything she hadn’t seen a million times before, in fact she has seen a fair bit more skin in the past, and while she was definitely appreciative of the site then, this time her brain went a different direction. Instead of thinking about how nice the hand attached to the wrist would feel in her own, she thought of how his shin would look even more perfect with her markings on them. Given his complexion, a nice silvery gray would be the perfect rope to use. 

Although, given the lack of sufficient materials, Clive’s spare handcuffs would have to work for now. And they just so happen to be in the same office at the two M.E.s due to an arrest the other day than went wonky. And if that is not a sign from the universe telling Liv to follow through, she doesn’t know what is.

As casually as she can, she gives Ravi an excuse about finishing a report for Clive as she slips into the office to retrieve her cuffs. 

A small part of her is screaming that this is not what should be happening, that Liv should be horrified that she's even thinking about this, let alone attempting it, but the confidence and control she is feeling is overriding the smaller voice of reason. That small part of her is realizing it was a mistake to eat the latest brain, that this must be a side effect, but again, the new found confidence and control is too addicting to give into reason. While she is in the office, she glances at the sofa in there and gets an idea. 

A few minutes pass and Ravi is finishing stitching up Jane Doe’s chest post-autopsy and sees that Liv’s leftover bowl from her mac-n-brains is still sitting on the table by the door. He lets out a small huff and shakes his head. This is the third time this month she has forgotten her dishes out in the open. Sooner or later someone other than the two of them or someone else in the know is going to find something and start asking questions. 

He finishes up his last stitch and strips off his gloves, throwing them in the bin before walking over and picking up the bowl, feeling his nose scrunch up at the sight of leftover cheese and brain matter in the bottom of the bowl. He throws the door to the office open and waltzes in to put it in the sink.

“Liiiiv~”, he says in a sing-song voice, “You forgot something ag-” A sudden force collides into him and before he knows it his body is smashed against the door he just walked through and his arms are pinned behind his back. “Wha-” Suddenly his wrists are forced together and a cool body is pressed up against him from behind. 

“You’ve been quite a bad boy Ravi. I think it’s time you learn a lesson about who is really in charge around here.” Liv purs, lips pressed against the shell of Ravi’s ear. He is so surprised by what is happening, Ravi barely registers the tell tale clinking of handcuffs until the snap of metal on metal sounds from behind him as he feels a cool metal cut into his wrist. 

“Liv, what are you d-” Ravi tries to say, but is cut off once again.

“Shh, shh. No talking, Pet. You will wait until I have given you permission or have asked a direct question before you speak. I shall let it slide this once, but every time you speak out without my permission shall result in more punishment.” Liv’s voice sounds different, not just more confident than usual, but demanding respect and obedience. Ravi’s mouth is already open to talk, but snaps shut when he feels something tap his ass, the silent threat very clear. 

“Now that you seem to be cooperating, if you do address me at any point moving forward I expect you to use Mistress or Ma’am. Anything else will just add more swats to your punishment. Maybe if you behave for the rest of the evening, I could give you a little reward. Understood?” 

Ravi isn’t sure what is a bigger shock to him, what Liv is saying or doing, or the straining in his pants that started the second she pinned him. After a beat of silence he realizes she is waiting for his answer.    
“Y-yes Ma'am.” His thoughts are racing, Liv usually doesn’t get this lost in her personality shifts. He can't say that what is happening is particularly off putting, his erection is making sure to remind him of that, but he also knows that this is not his Liv. His Liv would never do this and is going to be horrified once the brain wears off. He has to find a way to stall, preferably without adding too much to his uh, punishment. 

Liv gives him an appreciative hum at his use of her title before beginning to kiss around his neck, her cooler-than-average temperature heightening Ravi’s sensitivity to her mouth. He almost gets lost in the cool trail her tongue leaves on his neck before he remembers he needs to stop this. From what is happening Ravi can safely assume the dead woman was into BDSM, or some version of it anyway. He just really hopes they practiced safely and respected the rules of d/s relationships. 

Before he can think more on the subject however, Liv’s other hand strays from the handcuffs and weaves into his hair, wrapping his short hair between her fingers before gripping and pulling his head back to get better access to the front to his throat while moving her attention from the back and sides of his neck to his throat. A breathy moan leaves him without his permission and he can feel the responding smirk against his throat. He struggles to scrape his thoughts together enough to form the right sentence.

“A-am I still allowed my safeword?” He tests, bracing himself for the possibility of denial and having to form a new plan. Liv pulls her head back, leaves her hands where they are, but uses them to make Ravi look her in the eyes.

“Of course”, she says in complete seriousness, all traces of the unforgiving tone from earlier cleared from her face, leaving a look of slight confusion on her face. “Why wouldn’t you?”

“Uh”, Ravi glances back to where she had his arms pinned behind him before looking back at her. ”It’s just we haven’t, you know, uh talked about any of this before. It’s all so sudden, is all. Didn’t know you were into this, or even knew what it was.” He watches as a dozen different emotions fly across Liv’s face before it settles on mortification, throwing herself away from him. 

The sudden detachment causes Ravi to almost lose his balance.

“Oh my god! Oh my god, why did I do that?” Liv tears her hands through her hair, panic in her eyes as she looks at Ravi, who is still handcuffed with her saliva all over his throat. “I can’t believe I just- This is- shit, shit, shit.” She quickly starts pacing and her hand comes to her mouth, biting down on the nails, another possible side effect of the brain. “I almost- no, I did assault you. You didn’t want any of that. I just forced mysel-” Now tears are swelling in her eyes and Ravi knows she is seconds away from a full blown melt down, which would not help either of them. 

He goes to turn around, but one glance down confirms that he is still sporting a tent, significantly smaller due to Liv’s panic, but still enough to be noticeable. So instead he b-lines to a chair and sits, hunching over enough in hopes of hiding the evidence. 

“Liv, you need to-” He tries, but Liv’s panicked rambling cuts him off, once again.

“You must hate me, how could I do that to you? You are my best friend and I just-” The tears spill over and Ravi knows he needs to stop this. 

“OLIVIA.” Ravi’s booming voice cuts through whatever else Liv is saying and startles her into temporary silence. “Listen to me. Sit down and stop tearing up your hands.” He demands, noticing how she is no longer biting excess nails, but not biting into her own flesh. She immediately drops into the chair next to her and her hands find their way into her lap. The look of pure terror and shame in her face kills the last of his arousal. 

“Whatever just happened was not you, it was Jane Doe’s brain. I know this, you know this, so let's just try to treat it like such. First thing I need you to do is try to calm down. I don’t hate you and we can not have you freaking out on us right now. Second thing we need is the keys to these cuffs.” He lifts his hands as far as they can reach to emphasize his point. The second she sees the cuffs, the tears start again. She buries her face in her hands, crying.

“I don’t have them!” She wails, sobs wracking her body. Ravi has to take a deep breath to try and settle himself. This is very not good. If they don’t have the keys here, then Clive must have them and neither of them are in any shape to retrieve them from him. Liv starts muttering to herself, saying things about how it is her fault, and other self-degrading things. Which concerns Ravi, because yeah, sure this is not a good situation to find yourself in, but she should know that none of what she is saying is true and she’s never had this bad of a reaction before. Not once she had been brought back to herself. 

A horrible thought hits Ravi and he sits up in his chair, replaying what he has learned about the Doms he had played with in the past. Liv might be experiencing Dom drop. He has only ever had a few Doms drop while either sceneing with him, or just after the scene, and none of them were fun. 

“Liv?” He tries to make his voice more soothing, to coax her into looking at him and calming down some. There's not much he can do while still handcuffed, and he’s not even sure what to do for her, after care varies widely depending on the Dom, and he has no idea what Liv would need. “Liv, please look at me, Darling?” He tries again, and the sobs quite a bit as she lifts her head, eyes puffy and pink from all the tears. 

“I think I know what is happening with you right now, but if I am going to help us I am going to need your help. Do you think you could help me?” He tries, hoping not to trigger any negative response, but it seems to work, seeing as her sobs settled down to silent tears as she nods. 

“I c-can.” She stutters, chest still heaving from her near hyperventilation state. 

“Okay, good.” Ravi signs in relief and tries to think of what to do next. “Do you think you could break the cuffs with your strength? Not the cuffs themselves.” He adds when Liv gets a look of panic in her eyes again. “What about the chain connecting them? That way I can move around a little bit more.” He gives her a small smile, in hopes of making her feel more relaxed if he seems calm. It seems to work though, because she shakily stands up and makes her way over to him, walking slow as if she was scared of getting too close to him. 

She is silent when she walks behind him and he moves his arms to try to give her the best angle possible. Her hands are trembling when she gently takes the chain in her hands, being careful not to touch anything apart from the metal chainlinks. In one swift movement the chain is broken and Ravi immediately brings his hands in front of him, rubbing his sore wrists the best he can with the metal cuffs still on them. Liv comes back around to stand in front of him, her eyes never leaving the red rings left on his wrists. 

“I’m so sorry.” She whispers, as more silent tears stream down her cheeks. Ravi reaches out and pulls her still shaking hands into his, wrapping his fingers around her cool skin to stop the trembling. 

“Liv, I think I know what is happening,” He says again, “It looks like you are experiencing Dom drop. Do you know what that is?” He studies her face and he talks, careful to monitor her for any emotional changes. 

“No. I mean, I’ve heard of Doms before, like the sex kind. But I don’t know what a drop is.” She says, meeting his eyes. 

“Well, Dom drop is when a dominant gets overwhelmed by the sudden rising and falling of emotions that come with taking part in a BDSM scene.” Ravi waits until Liv nods before continuing, “From my experience and from what I have been told, it usually entails feelings of guilt, shame, and self loathing. Questioning why you find certain things arousing, or feeling like what you are doing is wrong. Which is completely incorrect. As long as scenes are played with consenting adults and everyone respects the safewords out in place, then there is nothing wrong with any of it.” Ravi tries to explain the best he can, but honestly with him being a sub, he has never experienced Dom drops before, only Sub drops, but he figures they must be similar. Also he can go off of what his past doms have told him. 

“But that's just it!” LIv bursts out, trying to rip her hands away from Ravi, but he holds on tight. “You weren’t consenting! I jumped you in the middle of the day at work! And we didn’t have a safeword!” She shouts and the tears that had begun to slow came back with a vengeance. 

“But you stopped when I mentioned safewords. When I asked if my safeword was still going to be respected, you stopped what you were doing and assured me it was still there. Even though we didn’t have one set up, you still respected the use of it. That’s what matters.” Ravi tries to assure her, but he can see it didn’t make much of a difference, so he tries a different approach. 

“Besides, that wasn’t even you!” He rationalizes, “You have never done anything like that before, and probably never would have if you hadn’t eaten Jane Doe’s brain. That was all her Liv. You know how you get when you’re all hopped up on brain.” 

She runs her hands through her hair and plops herself back down in the chair she was in earlier. She shakes her head as she brings her hands up to wipe the tears from her face.

“But it wasn’t all her Ravi.” Before he can question what she means by that she continues, “Yeah, she is the one who was into the whole, ‘crazy kinky sex’ stuff, but she didn’t try to dominate everyone around her. She didn’t think about tying up everyone, or spanking everyone, or making everyone beg for release while she-”

“Okay, I think I get the picture.” Ravi interrupts, very much not wanting to give away just how much he likes what she is saying to him. 

“The point is, she wouldn’t have done that to you like I did. I can feel it. She only did those things with people she liked.” Liv trails off, realizing what she is saying and not partiucularly wanting to open that door of discussion while high on kinky sex brain. But before she can do anything else, she opens her mouth and continues in a rush. “It wasn’t like she was jumping everyone around her. It’s my own feelings that are directing her urges. She may be the one who is experienced in all this and does it all the time, but it’s my own feelings and preferences that are being channeled.” Liv clamps her mouth shut to stop talking, despite the urge to continue bubbling up inside her. 

“So, just to be clear here, you are saying you are the one who wants to spank me and make me beg, and that Jane Doe is just giving you the confidence boost to do something about it?” Ravi clarifies, feeling a smirk curl his lips. He widens his stance, leaning forward with his hands clasped together, elbows on his knees as he watches Llv’s cheeks flush the slightest bit pink, which given her heart beat is a humongous feat in itself. 

“Yes, that is exactly what I just said.” Liv grumbles, clearly embarrassed at the entire situation. “I guess Jane Doe was also a talker.” 

Ravi stares at Liv while deliberating his next words. If what she is saying is true, and she is the one who actually wants him and it is not 100% the brain talking, he has no problem continuing what she started. But he has to make sure that it is what she really wants. He may have had feelings for her for months now, but there is still a chance that the brain is affecting her more that either of them realize and she really does only like him as a side effect.

“If you can assure me that this is still you who wants this to happen, I would not have any problem with us doing a scene together.” Ravi watches as Liv’s head snaps up to look at him, her eyes full of surprise. 

“What?” She manages to choke out and Ravi leans back, making his half mast more noticeable for her to see. Her eyes zero in on it in an instant. 

“I said, as long as you can prove to me that it is really you who wants to spank me red and make me beg for release until I can no longer remember my own name, I would 100% be game.” Ravi’s inner brat peaks out as he can actually physically see Liv getting aroused at his words. “But nothing is happening until you convince me and we have a talk about boundaries and limits.”

Liv’s eyes come back up to meet his and he can see how dilated her pupils are, almost swallowing her irises whole. Her voice is rougher and full of arousal when she talks. “How do I do that?”

“Easy. Tell me just how long you have been having these less than innocent thoughts about me.” Ravi says, licking his lips and watching as her eyes follow the movement. 

“Shortly after I started working in the morgue. Maybe a month or so after starting. I came into the lab one day and you were bent over to get something out of one of the cabinets and your ass was so tempting I had to physically restrain myself from smacking you right there. You would think the lab coat would cover you up, but if you bend over just right, it doesn’t hide a single thing Ravi.” A shiver runs down Ravi’s spine at the sound of Liv’s voice describing him. “How is that for proof? Or should I tell you some of my many fantasies I have about you that I have used to get myself off. I have quite the imagination, and thanks to that artist's brain I ate last month, I have plenty of personal drawings to keep myself entertained. ” Ravi swallowed hard as his erection makes his trousers uncomfortably tight. 

“Yep.” He chokes out, “That's enough proof for me.” He moves to get up, but freezes as Liv holds up her hand to stop him. 

“Ah ah ah, we still have to discuss limits and safewords. If we’re going to do this we are going to do it right.” Her voice is non negotiable and Ravi almost face palms at how quickly he got distracted. 

“Yes right.” Ravi clears his throat and tries to gather his scattered thoughts. “Uh, no blood play, scat, electrocution, feet play, anything that would permanently scar, and I would prefer if you did not bite me hard enough to break the skin, I don’t want to take any chances with the whole zombie-ness. That also means condoms are a must if we get that far. And my safeword is Shazam. Your turn.”

“Noted. My limits are pretty similar to yours, but a hard limit for me is oral sex. I don’t mind giving it, but I do not like receiving at all. Fingering and penetration is fine, but I just don’t like the feeling of someone’s mouth down there. My safeword is Red, and I use the traffic light system. Green for good, Yellow for slow down, and Red for stop.” Liv’s voice is serious, and Ravi nods along with her limits to show that he understands. 

“Now that that is out of the way, where was I? On that right, discussing your punishment.” And just like that, Liv has slipped back into her Domme persona and is slowly stalking her way towards Ravi. He watches as she gets closer, breath picking up in anticipation. When she gets close enough, she puts her hands on either side of his chair, trapping him in her arms. 

“Yes Ma'am.” He answers and a smirk makes its way across Liv’s face at the honorific. 

“Good boy, you remembered.” Liv leans in and she can feel the shiver that takes through Ravi’s body at the small praise. She puts her lips against Ravi’s ear, “Get up and bend over the desk. Pants and boxers off my sweet boy.” She orders, stepping back to allow Ravi to move. 

He is up in an instant, moving to the desk before he is fully aware of his actions. As he gets closer, his fingers fumble for his trouser buttons, stumbling over himself trying to get the bloody button undone. He finally gets it out when he reaches the table and he eagerly strips out of his pants and boxers in one swift movement, tossing them haphazardly in the corner of the room, not caring less what happens to them. He bends over the desk and watches out of the corner of his eye as Liv gets closer, her eyes mapping out his bar arse. 

“So eager.” She chuckles, running a palm over his cheek, causing him to jump at the cool feeling. “Almost as if you want to be punished. But I can work with that.” She brings her hand up and Ravi has no time to prepare before she brings it back down, a solid slap ringing out and he has to bite his lip to avoid moaning out loud. 

“Ah ah ah, I want to hear you Ravi. I want to hear you beg me to spank you, beg me to wreck you. If you’re good enough and take your spanking well, I’ll give you a treat when we finish. But only if you are a good boy. Can you be my good boy Ravi?” Her fingertips trace patterns on his cheeks as she speaks. 

“Y-yes, I can be a good boy.” He gasps out, ass tingling in anticipation for what is to come. 

“Good, now count.” Her next spank is on the other cheek and Ravi doesn’t try to hide his moan this time. 

“One Ma’am.” He groans.

*Smack*

“Two Ma’am”

This continues steadily, Liv alternating cheeks with the same amount of force until they get to ten.

“T-ten Ma’am.” Ravi moans, and he can feel the pre-cum smearing on the desk. 

“You are doing so well Baby.” Liv praises, loving the flush of skin she receives at the whisper of praise. 

“Thank you Ma’am.” Ravi whimpers beautifully and Liv brings her hand down harder, this time leaving a solid red handprint instead of some pinkness this time. 

The responding hitch of breath and louder moan is music to Liv’s ears. 

“Eleven Ma’am, please, don’t stop...” The desperation in Ravi’s voice shoots a bolt of heat directly to Olivia’s core. So she grants his request, laying her next spanks in quick succession, not giving him anytime to count until she gets to twenty smacks. His responding shout is enough to make Liv pause and run her hands over his now literal hot ass. He is now dripping the desk he is on hard enough to make his knuckles turn white and he is panting hard.

“Aw, is my Boy too worked up from his spanking to count any longer?” Liv teases, her eyes watching as Ravi’s back muscles quiver with how turned on he is. “Are you going to come before you can get your reward? Only bad boys come without permission and I haven’t said you can let go yet.” Liv suddenly digs her nails into Ravi’s ass, startling a surprised yelp out of him. 

“N-no Ma’am. I-I won’t come without your permission. I’m sorry, it just feels so good and it has been so long.” Ravi says, hoping that is enough to get Liv to continue. 

Liv hums, but accepts his apology. “How about you take ten more for me without coming, and I’ll use my mouth to make you come? And you don’t even need to count. How does that sound? Can you do that?” She asks. 

“Yes! Yes I can do that Ma’am.” Ravi has just enough time to give his answer before Liv is back to her previous rhythm, but with even harder spanks. 

Ravi doesn’t even try to keep count, using all of his willpower to hold back his release. Some small part of his brain realizes he is gonna have a hell of a time trying to sit later, but the larger part of him couldn't care less. He is pretty sure if anyone even comes close to the morgue entrance, the office will do little to muffle his moans. 

Finally Liv gets to her last spank and Ravi slumps against the desk to try and recover his breath. Liv is rubbing small circles on his back and murmuring small praises that Ravi’s brain is having a hard time deciphering his keyed up state. Eventually Ravi calms down enough to hear what Liv is saying to him.

“So good, you did so well for me. As soon as you are ready you can have your reward my sweet boy.” Liv coos, patiently waiting for Ravi to collect himself. 

“I-I’m good Ma’am. I’m ready.” Ravi readies himself to push up from the desk, but Liv firmly keeps him in place. Ravi makes a noise of confusion and when he looks back at her, there is a wicked smirk on her face that causes his cock to jump. 

“Stay where you are Baby, I said I would use my mouth to make you come, but I said nothing about me sucking you off.” As Ravi’s confused stare, Liv slowly lowers herself so that she is eye level to Ravi’s arse, using her grip on his cheeks to pull them apart and reveal his puckered hole. 

The groan that comes out of Ravi when he realizes exactly what Liv intends to do rivals those from even the hardest spanks from earlier. His face falls forward and he has to press himself against the desk to stop himself from coming just from the thought og Liv eating him out. 

Her breath fleats over his hole and he automatically clenches in anticipation. The first touch of tongue to his hole makes his whole body feel like a live wire. As she starts working her tongue into him, he slowly starts to melt. He knows he is being too loud, that someone is definitely going to hear them if he doesn’t quiet down, but he can’t bring himself to care. All he cares about is the building pressure in his cock, and the warmth at his hole. He can feel his orgasm building and tries to warn Liv, but all that comes out is begging and moans. 

Liv seems to sense what he is saying though, because she doubles her efforts and the damn breaks. Ravi clenches around Liv’s tongue as he comes, shooting his load onto the desk as shivers rake his body. By the time he comes down from his orgasm, Liv’s mouth is gone and he can hear her moaning behind him. He has just enough energy to look, raise his head and see her hand down her pants, furiously rubbing her clit. He watches as he tries to catch his breath as she comes, her face scrunching up, her eyes slammed shut and with one last groan falling from her lips, her whole body tenses as she orgasms. After a moment, Liv starts to relax and her eyes open lazily, her blissed out gaze meeting his. 

Ravi’s legs chose that exact moment to give out and he slides to the floor, twisting as he goes so he can avoid letting his still stinging ass touch the cool floor tile. 

“That was  _ the best _ orgasm I have ever had. I have never come untouched before.” He confesses and a satisfied smile spread across Liv’s lips. 

“Well, that means I did something right.” She says, happy that Ravi enjoyed their scene. “Now for the best part,” She lifts herself up and crawls over to Ravi, maneuvering his body so she can drag his discarded pants closer for him to lay on instead of the cold floor, while also cuddling him in her arms. “The aftercare cuddles.”

Ravi smiles and relaxes into Liv’s arms, happy with the warmth spreading across his chest at the gentle touches. Aftercare cuddles were the best kind of cuddles after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, slighty non-con vibes at first cause of the whole, Liv on Kinky Brain stuff. But no actual non-con sex happens or anything like that. As soon as Ravi mentions safewords Liv stops and they talk about what is happening.


End file.
